My One And Only
by Fawkes6
Summary: My 1st fanfic, be nice. At the beginning, theres a lil H/R/H
1. Chapter 1

My One And Only

Chapter 1

"Ow!!!"

"Sorry, Herm, couldn't help my self!" said Ron. 

He had been in love with her. In fact, they had been in love with each other. It started in 5th year. Now, in the seventh year, it had dissolved. It had lasted so long. But as all do, their intimate relationship had come to an end. Luckily, Harry, Hermione, and Ron's friendship grew even stronger. 

"Herm, what went wrong with us?" Ron asked, stroking Hermione's sandy brown ringlets. 

"I dunno, guess the spark was blown out," Hermione said absentmindedly while thinking about something or something else.

"Herm? You ok? What's wrong?" Ron said.

"Mmmm...what?"

"Are you thinking about something? Don't worry, you can tell me," Ron said, suddenly concerned. 

"Oh shit. Ron, I'm sorry. I have to go. I have to go look for H-T-uh someone. Bye, I have to go," Hemione said picking up her bag and rushing out of the Gryffindor common room.

"Wait, I have to talk to you," Ron shouted as the Fat Lady's portrait closed, "Damn! I can't take this anymore! I have to tell her!"

Little did Ron know who exactly Hermione was looking for. Little did Ron know why she was looking for that person. All he knew is his love for Hermione was still there. All of it. He wanted to let it out. But, he didn't know that she loved....


	2. Truth or Dare

My One And Only

Truth or Dare

*** ***

"Come on, Lavender," Harry said playfully.

He had just started a game of Truth or Dare outside. Participating were Justin Finch-Fletchley, Ernie Macmillan, and Hannah Abbott from Hufflepuff and Dean Thomas, Parvati Patil, Lavender Brown, and Harry who were all from Gryffindor. Harry was trying to get Lavender to kiss him. She wouldn't even look at him. Everyone was laughing and having a great time. 

"Oh fine, but no more than like-- I don't know," Lavender giggled.

Harry pulled her forward with his hand on her hip and pressed his lips against hers. Their tongues danced playfully together. His whole body filled with warmth. Finally, it was over. Lavender turned tomato red and Harry laughed.

"Whoa," Ernie said, "so when are you announcing your engagement? What a beautiful couple," Ernie pretended to wipe tears from his eyes as Harry hit him playfully over the head. 

"Oh, come on. You are so childish. It was just a dare. I can't believe this, we are 16 and we are STILL playing this childish game," Harry smiled.

"Fine, Harry," Dean laughed, "I don't think you are as "mature" as you say you are. Let's see you do it again. More passionate. More love. I wanna see you outta breath. Come on, man."

"Alrighty then!" Harry laughed, "Come me lady." Harry took Lavender's hand and placed it around his waist. This time, Lavender pulled Harry's head forward and they sunk into the most passionate Truth or Dare Kiss ever. Slowly, their faces warmed as the tickling feeling of their lips together continued. After about a minute, they pulled apart laughing their heads off.

"Ha, I think I am pretty darn mature now, Dean. It's just Truth or Dare."

*** ***

Hermione watched in disbelief. The boy, who she was just about to proclaim her love to, had just made out TWICE with another girl. Of course, she had no idea that it was a game. Thinking that Lavender had pretty much become Lavender Potter, Hermione's cheeks started to burn and her eyes watered. Hermione turned around and ran inside the castle.

"Hey, where is Hermione running to?" Hannah said. 

"Probably to get another a hundred books, don't you think Harry? All she does is work, she never has time for fun," Ernie said. 

"Uh-yeah. Well, that isn't totally true guys," Harry said. His cheeks now burned because of Ernie's insult. 'What if she saw me kissing Lavender' he thought, 'Now she'll think I'm with someone else and she won't like me anymore. Damn!'. Then the other side of his mind said, 'She doesn't like you anyway. So what's the worry?'

"Uh, you guys, I have to go. We should do this again another time. I have to go-uh-work on my Vampire Potion Essay for Snape. See y'all later," Harry said running off to the Gryffindor common room. The wind rushed up against his face as the rest of the crowd tried to get Harry to come back, but he had his mind set. He was going to find Hermione and tell him about his love. The love that he kept inside of him since the day the Halloween day in the 1st year when he saved her from a troll. If he only knew...

*** ***

"Hermione, what's wrong? I've been looking all over for you! Are you okay?" 

"Ron, I'm fine. I have to go up to my dorm, bye."

"No, stay down here in the common room. Talk to me. You can tell me. I have something important to tell you anyway. Okay, come on Herm, sit down," Ron said , brushing the tears away from her eyes.

"Okay, well, you can go first," Hermione said.

"Well, I have no idea what to say or where to start," Ron Weasley said shakily, "Well, ever since--ever--I think that--ever since we broke up, my life has been incomplete. I know this is really corny, but I think I still love you. The spark has--ignited again for me. I still want to be with you. I know you may not feel the same, but I'm asking you to love me. I'm just so--confused now."

"Oh, Ron. Well, our relationship is over. We have so much fun as friends. If we were to get back together, it might just mess up our relationship. I love you, but only as a friend. I think I love someone else. So, I can't do this. I'm so sorry," Hermione said, starting to cry. Ron brushed the tears from her eyes as his eyes started to water.

"Just think about it, Herm, the only thing that ended our relationship was our talk. I remember that talk like yesterday. We were both bored. Now, we're not. We share things. I want to be able to share with you as your boyfriend. Come on, Herm. We belong together."

"We really do belong together, but I don't know, Ronnie. What if-what if-"

"-What if what? There is nothing stopping us. Why waste our time on wondering about the bad things when we can block those with our love for each other," Ron looked at Hermione. Their eyes were locked. He moved his head closer to hers and, slowly, their lips locked. He rested his hand against her cheek. Hermione pulled away, suddenly.

"I love you, Ronald Weasley," Hermione said. She pulled his face towards hers and their lips locked again for an even longer time. Suddenly, the Fat Lady swung open. There stood-


	3. The Renewal

My One And Only

The Renewal

"Harry!" Ron said, "Hermione and I have decided to get back together. We're in love!" Ron pulled Hermione into another kiss. Harry stared at them. Hermione turned away. 

"Um, um, congratulations guys!" Harry forced a fake smile and a half-hearted hug to both Hermione and Ron.

"Yeah, thanks...," Hermione said, also forcing a fake smile. There was a long pause where Harry's soulful, green eyes fastened on Hermione's. Hermione started to melt and her soul--yearned for Harry. 

"Well, guys! Come on, it's about dinner time. Come, my beautiful queen and good sir!" Ron shouted, while picking up Hermione and heading out of the Gryffindor common room, followed by Harry.

As Hermione walked down the stairs, her sudden flash of love for Ron dissolved. She knew who she loved. But, she could only hope...only hope for the love-her desire. She looked at Harry: his bright green eyes, that beautiful, beautiful scar on his forehead, his skinny body. How could Hermione stay away from him so long?

"Harry! Hey, what's up! You wanna go down to dinner with me?" It was Cho. The girl she had been dreading this whole year. Harry found her quite attractive, lessening her hopes of ever being loved by him. 

"Um, yeah! Ron, Hermione, that's okay right? In fact, I have to talk to you Cho," he said. He said it brightly and enthusiastically, but his heart was crying deep down. 

"Of course!" said Ron, "I'll meet you guys down there with Hermione."

Oh no, Hermione thought, what if he asks her out? What if _she_ asks him out? He's bound to say yes. Breathe, she told herself, think about your relationship with Ron. They walked down hand and hand. Ron was so happy with her. She loved him, but not the way she loved Harry. Not the way he needed her to love him.

*** ***

"So Harry, what's up?" said Cho.

"Nothing, sexy," Harry said smoothly. He knew it was a joke between him and Cho, but as he said that, he felt like he was betraying the true feelings of his heart. 

"Yes, I am. Hahaha. I wanted to ask you something. Now. Here," Cho said. She stroked his cheek. She looked him in his eye and kissed him. It wasn't just any kiss. They were there on the stairs as if they were two people in love. When Harry finally rose to consciousness again and broke away, Cho smiled at him.

"Harry, you're so hot," Cho said innocently, "I mean, I heard about you and Lavender, but who says you can't have some fun. Come on, I want fun. Just a little."

"Me and Lavender? Heard about us? How did you hear that? We're not--"

"Harry, I can't say who told me. But, I know. Shh-don't spoil the fun," Cho pulled him forward and stuck her tongue down Harry's throat. Harry had heard about Cho's provocative ways, but never actually believed it. He didn't know how to pull away, Cho was pretty and really attractive to him. 

When they finally broke apart, Harry smiled mischievously. Well, Harry thought, I can't get Hermione, so I might as well have some fun. The walked down hand in hand, Harry whispering small talk in Cho's ear. He was pretty short, but even though she was a year older, she was even shorter. When they entered the Great Hall, everyone turned around and stared. Harry waved good-bye and winked at Cho as she walked to the Ravenclaw table to eat. 

"Harry, my man!" Ron shouted, "I can't believe this. How did you, of all people get one of the prettiest girls in the school, other than Hermione of course, to hold your hand? I am impressed, I am impressed!"

"Well, what can I say? We made out. It's official. I have my charm with ladies. Sorry Ron, I'll give you a clinic later," Harry said. He didn't really feel this way. In fact, as he said this, his heart burned in pain. He was having fun , but missing out on the true love he really wanted.

*** ***

Hermione ate her dinner in silence. She headed up the stairs with out a word to anyone. No kiss to Ron. No good-night to Harry. She just laid there in bed for 2 hours. She say Harry and Cho come down to dinner. They acted as if they were love-birds. Aftre dinner, all they did was make out. Even as she was coming up to bed, there they were. Near the Gryffindor tower: making out. How could she let Harry fall into the hands of her? She guessed that everyone BUT Harry had heard about Cho's last relationship with Draco Malfoy. Just like Harry used to be, he was head over heals and mesmerized by her beauty. Just like Harry, one year younger than Cho. Just like Harry was going to be, he was taken advantage of and had his heart-broken, Hermione thought. It was nice to see Malfoy sulk nowadays, but now he was just making out with Pansy Parkinson every minute to rebound. She couldn't just tell Ron it was over. That would tear him apart. But, if she didn't break up with him, _she_ would be torn apart. What to do-what to do.

Hermione woke up at 9:30 the next day. She screamed and hurried to put on her class robes and didn't even bother to brush her hair. Just as she was about to exit the Gryffindor common room and head to Double Potions with Slytherins-- a voice.

"Hey, Hermione! What's the hurry? We have no classes today! Hehe, I'll bet you thought we had Potions with Slytherins."

"How did you know, Harry?" Hermione said, sinking down in a chair and laughing. 

"Your face. I know that face. It's the face that dreads to see Snape's angry face as one walks in late for class. _I _ have worn that face so many times," said Harry laughing.

"Yeah, you sure have. Ommmiiiiiggggoooooddd, I am so so tired, Harry. You have no idea."

"It's okay, Herm. No classes today, so just sit down and chill. How are you and Ron?" Harry said, forcing a smile. Hermione didn't know that he was hoping for her to be unhappy.

"Um, we're doing...great! Ron is just such a good friend-boyfriend. He is so cute and sweet. I am so glad that we're a circle of friends. You, me, and Ron." 

"That's great. Um, me too. I mean--I'm glad we're friends too. Uh-Hermione, I have to ask you a question. I really need your help. See-there's this girl--" Harry said, getting cut off.

"Oh, Cho? Are things good with you guys?"

"Well, no. Cho and I are kind of just having some fun. I don't feel anything for her," Harry said, as Hermione's heart rose up off of the ground, "Just that--I like this girl, I need to know what to do. I've never felt this way for her before." Hermione's heart sank once more.

"Well, who is it? You can tell me, c'mon. I won't tell, I promise," Hermione said, acting very innocent.

"Well, I don't know. I trust you. It just doesn't...feel right. I guess."

"C'mon, Harry. It's the only way I can help..."Hermione said.

"Well, um, I think I should tell you this. I've been wanting to tell you this for so long. You have no idea. I think I'm in love with--" Harry was cut off by someone who jumped down the stairs and into the common room. He was the guest least expected. Least welcome. He came at just the wrong time, just the wrong time so Harry wasn't able to finish--

Ron.


	4. Unspoken Love

Chapter 4- Unspoken Love

"Yo, let's head down to breakfast or something. Then, we could go visit Hagrid and have some of his "delicious" rock cakes. So, what do y'all say? Let's head on down," said Ron, jovially. 

"Ron, I kind of have to talk--"

"No Harry, it can wait, can't it?" Hermione just didn't feel like hearing who Harry loved at the moment, especially because she knew it wasn't her.

"Uh, right. Okay," said Harry glumly. _Why did Ron have to mess this up? This was the perfect time and he blew it for me, _Harry thought.

As they headed down, people whispered all around them. _'Ron and Hermione make the cutest couple' _or _'Omigod, look at how cute they are, I wouldn't be surprised if they got married'_. This just made Harry's head pound even more. He couldn't stand hearing about this. His cheeks started to steam, his heart started to beat faster, his cheeks were turning bright red-

"STOP IT!!!" Harry screamed, "We all know they look cute together! BE QUIET!" Everyone stopped in their tracks.

"Harry, what was that for? Why are you trying to embarrass us for? What is your problem?" Ron said. As he said this, he put his arm around Hermione.

"You know what, Ron. I can't-I have to-you can't-you know what, forget this. I'm heading upstairs," Harry said. Everyone started to move some more, seeing as there was no fight about to break out.

"Harry, are you okay? You need some help. Go up to the dorm and get some rest, you seem tired. Herm and I are gonna go eat, and maybe afterwards do the naughty-naughty. Right, Herm?" Ron said laughing.

"Um, right. See you later, Harry. Feel better," Hermione said. She turned to walk with Ron, holding hands. 

Harry headed upstairs. _What was that for idiot? Why did you have to explode like that? You are so stupid!_ Harry was so embarrassed; he couldn't believe what he had just done. As he was heading up, he saw Cho walking up alone and crying.

"Cho, what's wrong?" Harry asked, feeling really concerned. Little did he know, this was just a trap. Cho had heard from Lavender that Hermione felt something for Harry and she knew that Harry kind of had a crush on her. She didn't dare tell Harry if she wanted to keep him.

"Oh H-H-Harry, my cat just died. My mom just sent an owl. H-H-Her name was S-S-Snowball. I l-loved her so m-much. How could s-s-she just d-die on me like that? Oh Harry, I need you so much," Cho sobbed. Harry pulled her into a warm hug. As planned, she was able to pull his face towards hers and into a passionate, long kiss. She had her tongue down his throat and her hands all over his bottom. Harry knew she was in great pain, so he couldn't bring himself to let go of her.

"Cho, I can't do this. I feel for someone else. I mean, we can fool around, but I don't want this to turn into a serious relationship. I can't handle that. It wouldn't be right. I hope you understand," Harry said, when he was finally able to pull away.

"What? But, my cat just died and-and I need you. You are the only one who can get me through this. Please, I need you. You're so sexy, so suave, so perfect," Cho said, trying to force a genuine tone. She tried to pull Harry into another long kiss, but he turned his head. She was astonished. 

"Sorry, Cho. I can't do this. I really hope you understand. I hope you feel better," Harry said, starting to turn away.

"Oh, no. Don't you turn away from me," Cho said, starting to turn angry, "You know I am the hottest girl in the school. Most guys would give anything, and I mean anything, to just make out with me. But, of all of them, I picked you. YOU. If you want to let this once-in-a-lifetime opportunity slip away, so be it. But, you will pay." Cho turned away and walked off.

_Oh well, _Harry thought, _now she hates me. _He walked up one more flight of stairs, told the Fat Lady the password (lemonhead), and slumped into one of the armchairs in the empty Gryffindor common room. He put his head in his hands and started to cry. He knew this was so babyish and immature, but he felt a love so strong and had no way to let it out. Harry loved everything about Hermione: she was smart, beautiful, easy to talk to, and had the biggest smile. He just ached inside, longing to stroke Hermione's soft, brown ringlets. He yearned for the touch of her lips against his. He wanted her, right then at that very moment. He needed to let his love out, but he knew he couldn't tell Hermione about his love for her. He knew what he needed to do. He headed up stairs and got a quill, some ink, and a roll of parchment. He went back downstairs, sat down and began to write:

__

I see you all around the place, your face is shining bright-

Those around you are just a blur, dim and out of sight.

I long to hear you speak to me in a loving way,

I know this may not happen, but my love is here to stay.

Sometimes I have no idea how I keep it all rolled up inside,

But I know it is unique in form, undoubtedly one of a kind.

It is so strong that it could lift a ton of rocks or more,

It is so strong, it keeps me more alive then I ever was before.

The strength it holds does something that I cannot explain.

No words can ever describe it, which causes me this pain.

I yearn to express my love for you, so someone else will know.

But, that will not work. I don't know how, or where to go.

So, now I sit with it inside and it will never move,

I know what I will call it: my **Unspoken Love** for you.

I Love You,

Your Secret Admirer

Your Secret Devotee

The One Person who Loves You Most

Harry sat there and looked at his poem for the longest time. He knew it was accurate. But, how would he give this to Hermione? He decided to fold it up and put it under Hermione's pillow, so she could find it. He sneaked up the stairs to the girl's dorms and opened one of the doors. There, Crookshanks was on her pillow. He snuck over there, gave him a little pat, and put it under the pillow, so nobody could see. Then, he went downstairs and marveled at how good he felt. _Hmmm, _he thought, _maybe I should do more of this poetry stuff. It really works._


	5. Little White Lies

Chapter 5- At Least Someone Loves Me

Disclaimer- Just so everyone knows, I own no Harry Potter characters. They are J,K Rowling's. I only own the plot. 

*** *** *** *** ***

"Ron, are you going down to Hagrid's right now?"

"Yeah, aren't you coming? Come on, Herm. We haven't seen him for like two weeks," Ron said.

"Um, I can't go, Ronnie. I really need to finish that History of Magic Essay. You understand, right?" Hermione said. In fact, she really just wanted to go upstairs to see Harry.

"Yeah, Herm. Okay, I know how much you schoolwork means," Ron said, putting on a puppy dog face, "I'll be okay. I'm going to ask Seamus to go down. See you later." Ron quickly kissed Hermione and got up from the table. 

Hermione ran up the stairs, noticing two little Gryffindor 1st years. She quickly showed them the way to the Great Hall and went back up on her way to the Gryffindor Tower. She went upstairs, only to see that Harry wasn't there. _He's probably in his dorm, _Hermione thought, _I guess I better not disturb him. _She went up the stairs to her dorm and started to think. She really wanted to cry. How could she carry on? How could she deal with the pain inside of her? She was about to throw her pillow, but noticed a little piece of rolled-up parchment. She read through it slowly and tears began to form. Someone, she knew, someone loved her. She didn't think it was Ron. Maybe it was Harry! She ran downstairs and out of the common room and spotted Harry.

"Harry! I need to talk to you!" Hermione yelled.

"Weren't you going down to Hagrid's?" Harry said, beginning o walk over.

"Harry, if my instincts are right. Which I hope they are, you sent me this poem. It's beautiful. I love it. I love you."

"Herm, you have no idea. I love you more than life itself. I've been waiting to tell you that for so long. The pain I feel when I look at you, but you're with Ron. There's nothing we can do."

"No, Harry. I want to be with you," Hermione said. Their eyes locked and slowly, there faces moved forward. Their lips locked and both of their bodies began to tingle with warmth. As they moved their tongues in motion, the world around them stopped and became a blur. It was only them; they were all that mattered in the world. Finally, they broke apart and smiled into each other's eyes. 

"I have to go talk to Mcgonagall. I'll see you later," Hermione said turning away. 

_OMIGOD, I just made out with the most beautiful man on earth. My life is so good, _Hermione thought. As she was walking, she spotted Cho walking toward her.

"So Hermione, how's your love life with Ron?"

"Oh, I'm about to go break up with him. I don't want to hurt him, but I love someone else. How's your love life, Cho?" Hermione said, half happy, half worried. Little did she know, Cho had just seen her little make-out fest with Harry and had come up with a little scheme. 

"Oh, Harry, you mean? He's wonderful. He is a great kisser. We almost went _all the way_ the other day. He's so cute. He told me he wanted to marry me this morning. But, I was like, slow down. You know what I mean?" Cho said, with an evil grin.

"Hold on! What are you talking about? Harry-Harry-Harry said he loved me! He just told me right now!" Hermione said, starting to cry.

"Oh, I'm going to kill him. He is so evil. I told him not to write that letter!" Cho said.

"Hold on, you know about the poem he wrote me?" Hermione cried.

"Oh, I told him not to do it! Honest! He told me that he thought...well, I don't know how to tell you this. But, he told me that he had no idea how anyone would go out with you and-and...Oh, Hermione, he told me he would write it to you because he knew you loved him and that you would get hurt! I am so sorry, Hermione,' Cho said, trying to cheer Hermione up. She felt that her plan was working. 

"N-n-no! That's impossible. He just told me right now that h-h-he loved me! How could he do that to me?" Hermione burst into tears. 

"I am so sorry, Hermione. I had no idea that he would actually do that. You know what, let's go over there right now and confront him!"

A/N- uh-oh! it was too good to be true, now there's a fight! Will the circle of friends break up? R/R Pleez!!!!!!!!No Flames!!!!!!! 


End file.
